The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including through-silicon vias (TSVs).
With the rapid development of the electronic industry and user demand, electronic devices have been scaled down and become lighter. Also, semiconductor packages used in the electronic devices need not only to be downscaled and lighter but also to be highly efficient and have higher capacity. To this end, continuous research has been conducted into semiconductor chips including TSVs and stacked semiconductor packages.